ANBU team Ro
by Maki-K
Summary: Until the Chunin Exams, Naruto has been pretending to be a talentless loser, but what will happen if he drops the mask and joins the elites of elites? Naruto in ANBU. Mokuton/Rinnegan Naruto later. Powerful Naruto. NarutoxHarem. Mostly Non-cannon. Currently on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I am starting a new story in which Naruto will be joining ANBU team Ro since I couldn't find too many fanfics about Naruto in ANBU. I am not sure if I will do any pairings, but if you have anything you would like to see in this story then simply write a review, I will read all of them and if there will be some good ideas I will take them into this story.**

 **The story starts on the day of the Chunin Exams.**

 **Let's begin!**

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Hand seals_

 **"Demon/ Summon"**

 **"Jutsu"**

 _ **Location, time**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **ANBU team Ro: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **Naruto's apartment**_

Uzumaki Naruto, a 12 years old Genin of Konohagakure no Sato, was currently sitting on edge of his bed with a huge grin. Today was the day he would drop his 'mask' and show everyone who he really was. For the past few years, he had played his role perfectly. Almost everyone in the Village thought that he was a talentless, load, loving orange, idiot, but today he finally had gained the permission to show his true skills. The reason why he was playing an idiot is quite simple, the Sandaime Hokage had made a deal with him, if he could play an idiot, who wouldn't show his true abilities until he allowed it, that means until Konoha would need his real powers, Naruto would be accepted into ANBU. If anyone in Konoha would hear, that Uzumaki Naruto, wanted to join ANBU they would call him crazy and offer them a therapy with Yamanaka Inoichi for a therapy. There was no one, besides the Hokage, in the whole Village that didn't know about Naruto's dream of being Hokage. But the blond's talk about being Hokage was also a part of his mask. Naruto knew exactly that if there was a person who protected the Village with their own powers than it would be ANBU.

ANBU being the elite of the elite, the one who protect the Village from the Shadows and do the dirty work. Naruto didn't really enjoy killing, but he wasn't ignorant, he knew exactly in what word he lived and simply learned to accept it. Besides no one can forget that everyone that comes out of the ANBU with far stronger than before, course if they don't burn out due to the nature of the missions they had to do.

Well, coming back to today, he was allowed to show his skills, because the Higher-ups has informed every Chunin and higher that there is a possibility for an Invasion. Those formations were known to Konoha thanks to the Toad Sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Due to the fact that in the finals was one physically unstable Jinchuriki, Naruto was informed about the situation and Hiruzen had given him his first mission as an ANBU operative, his task was to strengthen Gaara's seal, which contained Ichibi also known as Shukaku of the sand. How does Naruto have to do this? It is quite simple, the blond would have to defeat his own opponent, Hyuga Neji also called the biggest prodigy of the Hyuga Clan, and with this advance into the second round of the Chunin Exams finals. Normally, Uchiha Sasuke would be Gaara's enemy in the first round, but Hiruzen has ordered Hatake Kakashi, Sensei of team Seven and son to the famed white fang of Konoha, to be late with Sasuke on their fight, caused by a longer training. If the Uchiha would be late, he would be disqualified and with this Gaara would be deemed victor and pass to the second stage to fight with Naruto, who would use his incredible skills in Fuinjutsu (Sealings Art) to block Gaara's ability to use Shukaku's power.

If Naruto was allowed to drop his mask and show who he really is, then he would need his new clothes. Seriously, the clothes he wore until now were 'Here! Kill me' Orange Jumpsuit, which the blond resented. But today he would change this and burn his old 'clothes' with a Katon Jutsu. The blond was currently standing in front of a mirror and was looking over his new outfit. As a ninja, his clothes need to be stealthy, so he now wore a sleeveless black shirt with black ANBU pants. He had a dark red utility belt on which he had started three pouches of Kunai, Shuriken and medic kit. He also had strapped a Chokuto on his back waist. To end his outfit he had a black cloth for his forehead protector, which was tied on his forehead, and black Ninja sandals with spikes. Looking once more over the mirror, he smirked.

'Jeez, I just waited for almost five years to simply join ANBU. There is probably a normal way to join them and Jiji is simply repaying me for all those pranks in made on him' thought Naruto as he started to leave his apartment.

* * *

 _ **Chunin** ** _E_ xams Stadium**_

As Naruto walked towards the Chunin Exams Stadium, he could hear all the people sitting there already, speaking with each other, betting on the matches or simply sitting and waiting. The blond, of course, knew that if he would enter the stadium many people would be stunned, but he underestimated himself. When he entered the middle of the stadium to stand with his fellow Genins, everybody stopped talking and inspected Naruto. After a few moments of shocked silence, everyone started to whisper about the changes in the 'demon boy'. Naruto didn't pay them any attention as he was standing there and waiting for the matches to begin with an emotionless face. After about ten more minutes, both Kazekage and Hokage were present, the stadium was full, the participants were all here, well all besides Sasuke who was now getting 'secret training to become stronger than the rest of the Genins'. Of course, all of the 'Konoha 12' were shocked when they saw Naruto's change, even all of the Jonin-Sensei's were shocked. After the Sandaime talked about the fire of you-... will of fire and all his Jazz, Genma started the finals.

"The first match is between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji. The rest of you please go and wait on the balcony," Genma said and all but two Genins walked over their waiting area. Genma lifted his hand and looked on both of them. "Ready?" he asked. Neji nodded with an arrogant smirk and Naruto kept his emotionless face. Genma made a cutting motion and shouted while leaping away. "Begin!". None of the two fighters moved for a moment and then Neji's smirk got even bigger.

"Uzumaki, you should just give up, fate has deemed you to be a failure and you will be a failure forever," Neji said, but saw that Naruto had closed eyes. "Oi! Are you listening to me?".

"Did you said anything?" The blond said, opening his eyes. Everyone in the stadium sweatdropped, while Neji was sheeting. Suddenly everyone could hear someone shout something about 'hip and cool attitude', but no one paid mind to it.

"Whatever, I am just gonna humiliate you now!" The Hyuga genius stated and rushed forward Naruto with his Byuakugan already flaring, his right hand cocked back. Everyone starred wide-eyed when they saw that Naruto didn't even flinch, he simply looked into Neji's eyes and waited for Neji to hit him. Of course, the young Hyuga understood it another way than others, he thought that the blond has already given up. When Neji was close enough, with a swift motion, Naruto caught his wrist and twisted it behind Neji's back, making the Hyuga boy turn around with his back to Naruto, who used this moment and landed a powerful punch in the back of Neji's head and let go of the Hyuga's hand. Everyone was shocked to see that Neji was not standing up, he was just lying there unconscious.

"W-Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" shocked Genma shouted. For a moment there was a complete silence, but soon everyone started to cheer for Naruto, who simply walked toward the balcony to prepare mentally for his fight with Gaara.

When Naruto arrived at the balcony, everyone looked at him with shock. He grinned and scratched back of his head. "Something's wrong," the blond asked.

"Wrong? You are just one hitting that Neji kid and asking if something is wrong?" asked shocked and slightly scared Kankuro.

"Man, Naruto, you are so troublesome," Shikamaru said with a smirk and shook his head muttering something about 'troublesome blonds'.

"Next match is between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara," Genma announced. After about five minutes of waiting, Hiruzen nodded to Genma to proceed as planned. "Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified due to being late on his fight," the proctor said and suddenly a wave of boos started. Naruto ignored them and sat leaning on the wall, with his eyes closed. As he was sitting there the rest of the matches started, but the blond wasn't really interested in them. When the last match of the first stage ended, there was ten minutes pause. Hwne everyone was back on their places, Genma announced next fight.

"Next fight is between Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara. Come down here," Genma said and suddenly both of the Gennins were already there. Both Jinchuriki's staring at each other, both releasing waves after waves of Killing Intent, which cause a few civilians to pass out. Genma lifted his hand and looked at them and before he could ask they nodded, which was followed by him shouting. "Begin!" he leaped back, for his safety reasons. The blond made a modified _Ram_ seal and said.

 **"Shadow Clone Jutsu,"**

Two copies of the blond Jinchuriki appeared in a puff of smoke. One already going though a set of hand seals. _Snake, Tiger, Boar, Horse, Tiger_.

 **"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

The clone spat out a ball of fire which flew forward Gaara, who seemed almost bored, but before the Jutsu could hit, the real Naruto started doing hand seals. _Tiger, Ox, Dog, Hare, Snake._

 **"Futon: Great Breakthrough!"**

The Ball of the fire was enhanced by the wind attack which made the flames multiple by three. The fire missile flew faster toward Gaara whose Sand rose to his defense, but that was exactly what the blond wanted. With his concentration on the fire, the second clone suddenly appeared in a punching range, but instead of attacking his back, he turned the shocked Gaara around and exploded shouting.

 **"Exploding Shadow Clone!"**

The read head was sent flying forward Naruto who started gathering Chakra on his fingertips, which changed its color from blue to dark purple. 'Let's hope it will work' thought the blond, his eyes looking for the perfect moment to continue his attack. When Gaara was close enough, the first clone caught him by his shoulders and before the sand could attack him, the clone turned the redhead toward Naruto whose colored fingertips flew forward Gaara's seal. When the Konoha nin touched Gaara's seal with his chakra, he made a clockwise movement as if he would be closing something.

 **"Five Elements Seal!"**

Suddenly Gaara's shocked expression turned into the one of pain and agony. his screams could be heard through the whole stadium and then he fell unconscious. Temari, Kankuro and every other Suna shinobi thought that the Tanuki would soon create itself, but it didn't. At this moment the feathers started to fell down the stadium, but Konoha was prepared and most of the people on the stadium released the Genjutsu and rushed to defend their Village.

And so the invasion started.

* * *

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

Two days later all four teams of 'Konoha 12' were standing in front of the Sandaime Hokage. The old man survived his fight with Orochimaru, who was hidden as the Kazekage, with help of his four best ANBU and Jiraiya. The old Kage suspected that something like that could happen so he had ordered the five to be close to him the whole time. The Village didn't suffer too much since most of the civilians were evacuated at the beginning of the finals and the Konoha's Ninja's were already ready for this possibility. The Village itself didn't suffer too much destruction, since Naruto summoned the Toad Boss, Gamabunta, to defeat a three-headed Snake who tried to create destruction.

Now the twelve Genins were standing in front of the old man, who smiled on them. Every one of them had an impassive expression or a smirk, while only one had a scowl, bigger than normal. Since Sasuke had learned that he and Kakashi were not only too late for Exams but for the Invasion as well, he started to be even colder and angered.

"Well, I think we all know why we are here, so without dragging it too much, we will start now," Hiruzen said and stood up from his desk and took out one Chunin flak Jacket. He walked forward Shikamaru and gave him a smile.

"I hereby promote Nara Shikamaru to the rank of Chunin," The Kage said with a smile. Shikamaru mumbled something about 'troublesome responsibilities' and bowed. The Kage went back to his desk and sat down with a sigh.

"Now, I want to tell you all a news about team Seven," he said. everyone turned to look at Kakashi who shrugged his shoulders but was curious himself. "There will be a roster change," And this did it. Everybody started to talk between them. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widened. After a moment, Sandaime cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention back. "As I said, There will be a roster change. More exactly, Naruto is leaving the team," Everybody was shocked at this statement, every pair of eyes landed on Naruto who had his emotionless expression, but inside he was laughing from their reaction and a smirk hos good his 'Jiji' has played it.

"H-Hokage-sama, why would such a change be needed?" Kakashi asked, fully shocked that his Sensei's son will be no more on his team, especially after he has changed for much better.

"I cannot tell this at this moment, but when the time comes you will probably know about it. For now, I have already found a replacement for Naruto-kun. his name is Sai, one of his teammates has become a Chunin on the last Exams and the other one died on a mission," Hiruzen said and motioned his secretary to open the door. When she did, a pale-skinned boy with black hair and eyes entered the room and bowed to Hokage with respect. he looked to his new team and cocked an eyebrow.

"So I got to be on a team with a Banshee, a Dickless and Kakashi-san?" Sai asked with a fake smile, which everybody sees through. The old Kage sighed and nodded.

"Indeed Sai, they are your new teammates," Hiruzen said.

'I don't like him already' thought the three members of Team Seven and Naruto smirked to Sai.

"Alright, this is it. Sai, meet Kakashi tomorrow on their training ground. Naruto come to my office in two hours," the Kage said and they all bowed and left the office with one thought.

'Why is Naruto leaving team Seven?'

* * *

 **So here is the first Chapter of the new Story. From the next Chapter on, Naruto will be joining ANBU. If you have any wishes on pairings in this story just write in a review and I will think about them.**

 **I know that I made Naruto look like some Elite Jonin in the battles here, but I simply didn't want to spend too much time on this episode since it is only the introduction of the story, so I promise to made fights more fluently and longer.**

 **If you have anything you think might improve my story just write it and I will happily read it.**

 **Till next Chapter, Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the fact that Naruto will be given a Rinnegan and will have the Mokuton, the council will have to do the CRA( Clan Resurrection Arc) and will have to get a Harem. I have already a couple chosen girls for it, but if you have any suggestions them just write in the review.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **ANBU team Ro: Chapter 2**

* * *

 _ **Two hours later, Hokage's office**_

Naruto knocked on the door and when he heard someone shout 'enter' he opened the door and walked in. In the office, in front of him were two persons, Sarutobi Hiruzen and an ANBU operative with Tiger Mask. The blond bowed to the Hokage and nodded to the ANBU.

"Good, perfectly on time, Naruto-kun. To make it short, as you know, all ANBU teams consist of three operatives and a Captain. Tiger here is your Captain. Make me proud Naruto-kun," Sandaime said with a smile. Naruto nodded with his own smile and turned to his new captain.

"Hello, Naruto. Leave all your questions for when we are in the ANBU base. We will go get your new gear first, then I will show where is your new apartment and after this, we will go on your first team training with your teammates. We were given two months to train you inside the Village. In this time we won't do anything besides training and casual patrols in Village. Follow me now," Tiger said and with a bow, the two left the office, leaving Hiruzen alone with his biggest enemy... Paperwork.

* * *

 _ **ANBU HQ**_

When they entered the base, they went to a room in which Naruto got his ANBU gear consisting from of black sleeveless shirts and black ANBU pants, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and black, long gloves, black ninja sandals with spikes for traveling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a mask with three red whiskers marks on each cheek, red mouth mark and black nose mark. When that was done, they went into a separate room in which another ANBU operative had made a red, spiral tattoo on his left shoulder, which showed that he was a male. The females had their tattoo on right shoulder. When this was done, Tiger showed the blond his locker in the locker room, which number was 324. When the young ANBU was in his ANBU on duty clothes, Tiger gave him a sealing scroll in which he stored his mask, Chokuto, and his off-duty clothes.

"Alright, I see that we are ready to go, but before I have a to tell you a thing. You can wear your ANBU clothes if you are off duty, but you can never show or tell anybody about your mask since almost every's ANBU clothes are the same, but each has a different mask. And if we are on a mission you can NEVER take off your mask. Understood, Fox?" Tiger asked and the new ANBU nodded.

"Captain, I have a question. Where and why am I getting a new apartment?" Uzumaki asked.

"First, it is going to be in the ANBU complex. Second, every ANBU squad lives in the same home. The reason is to create a bond between the members of a squad," He answered. Naruto's eyes were wide in shock.

"We are gonna live in a home together? Like a family?" Naruto asked with hope. In his mind, it was like a family living in the same house. Tiger nodded.

"Yeah, like a family and you don't have to worry, each of use has individual room and the living room, kitchen and bathroom are big enough, so everybody has his private sphere. There is a problem though," Tiger said. the blond raised an eyebrow at this.

"What kind of problem?"

"Weeeell... The old captain of team Ro is too lazy to move out so he is living in the fifth, spare, room," Tiger said with a nervous chuckle. The blond looked at him suspiciously.

"So, who is he?" the blond asked.

"Hmm, you will see when we arrive, let it be a surprise," with this they walked toward the home in the ANBU complex in silence. After a couple of minutes, they arrived in front of a house. Tiger opened the door without key since the whole team was inside. When the two opened they saw two persons sitting in the living room.

One is a woman who looked about seventeen years old **(A/N: Yes, Yugao is younger in my story, as well as Kurenai and Anko, all of them are 17 and all are considered Geniuses)** , she was a woman of amazing beauty. She had long, silky, purple hair, which went down to her waist, emerald green, shining eyes, a red lipstick, C-cup breast, and creamy skin. She was wearing a casual ANBU attire, consisting of a black sleeveless shirt, black ANBU pants, metal arm guards and black, long gloves, a Katana strapped on her back and a grey flak Jacket, which accentuates her figure all the more.

The second being a teenager, who looked around fifteen years old, he had long brown hair, going down to his neck. His eyes were pale, showing that he was a member of the Hyuga Clan. Like Yugao, he already wore the standard ANBU attire.

Yugao smiled at the blond, which made him slightly blush. On the other hand, the Hyuga smirked. Both Tiger and Naruto walked over to them and took a sit on one of the five armchairs, which were standing around a table. Once they sat down, Tiger took down his mask, revealing a man with pitch black eyes and brown hair.

"Well, as you both know, from today on, Naruto will be joining our team. I think we should introduce us. Tell your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream for the future, I will begin. My name is Tenzo, my code name is Tiger. I am the captain of team Ro. My likes are Nature and playing Shogi. My dislikes are traitors and those who destroy Nature. My hobbies are gardening and playing Shogi with Nara's. My dream for future is to make you all strong and defend the Village," Tenzo said.

"My name is Yugao Uzuki, my code name is Cat. My likes are my friends, Nai-chan and Anko-chan and Kenjutsu. My dislikes are people who think that a girl can't be stronger than a man and those who don't concentrate on missions." she said giving the Hyuga a glare. "My hobbies are to spend time with my friends and gambling," she said with a grin.

"My name is Hyuga Masato, code name is Crow. My likes are tea ceremonies and drinking. My dislikes are people who are too serious and the caged bird seal of my clan. My hobbies are to go out drinking with friends and pull pranks. My dream for future is to pull the greatest prank in the Village," Masato said with a grin.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, code name Fox. My likes are Ramen, the Ichiraku family, and Hokage-sama. My dislikes are people who judge others without getting to know them and traitors. My hobbies are training and learning Fuinjutsu. My dream for the future is to become a powerful Shinobi and protect the Village," Naruto said.

"Alright since we have introduced ourselves I think we should go on the training gro..." Tezno said but was interrupted by someone opening the door. Everyone turned to look who it was and Naruto's eyes went as wide as they can. In front of him was Kakashi reading his orange book.

"Yo, I have to tell you all... so... much..." Kakashi's eyes were wide open and he dropped his book from the Shock. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and turned to look at Tenzo. "Tenzo, what is the meaning of this? Why is Naruto here in ANBU attire?".

"He has joined ANBU and was placed on my team. He will be living here, as well, Senpai," Tenzo said looking at the one-eyed Jonin.

"I refuse!" Kakashi stated firmly. Everyone blinked and blinked again and again.

"What?" asked Masato still in the state of shock.

"I can't allow him to be an ANBU at this age," the Jonin said and Tenzo only sighed.

"Kakashi-senpai, do you remember when either I or you joined ANBU?" the ANBU captain said.

"Still, he is different from us," Kakashi tried to reason, but Tezno lifted his hand signalizing the silver-haired man to stop.

"Senpai, I understand, but if you really want Naruto to leave ANBU you should go and talk with Hokage-sama, but I don't believe that he will do so and excuse us now, we have two months to make an ANBU from a Chunin," With this Tenzo walked out, shortly followed by Masato, Yugao and Naruto. When they left Kakashi sighed and sat down in his armchair.

'Minato-sensei, I have failed again and because of my attitude, Naruto joined ANBU. I am sorry, I will do anything to help him' Thought a depressed Kakashi.

* * *

 _ **Team Ro training ground, five minutes later**_

When the four ANBU members arrived at the training ground, they started warming up. After about next five minutes they gathered around Tenzo.

"So, Naruto. Tell me how many Shadow clones can you make with half of your Chakra?" asked the captain. Both Masato and Yugao looked on Naruto, curious of his answer. After a few seconds of thinking the blond answered.

"About five hundred," Everybody's jaws were on the ground, all with one thought.

'How many Chakra does he have?'

"A-Alright, do you have any Jutsu you are training or any you want to learn?" Tezno asked and after a few seconds, Naruto shook his head. "And do you know your Elemental affinity?" once again the blond shook his head. Taking out a piece of paper, Tenzo gave it to the Uzumaki, who pushed Chakra into it and the results shocked everyone. Half of the paper became very wet and the second another half of the paper turned into dirt and crumbled away.

"C-Captain, is this even possible?" Yugao asked still shocked. Tenzo nodded slowly.

"I am not sure, but there is always a possibility, we will just have to see. Naruto creates 250 clones, they will train with Masato with Chakra control. Then create another 250, they will work with me on trying to see if you have the ability to use Mokuton( Wood Release). Yugao will help you with your physical exercises which you will do yourself," Tenzo ordered and the blond nodded. Making the modified Ram seal, the blond created 250 clones who followed Masato further into the forest nearby waterfall. He did it again and those group of clones followed Tenzo into another clearing. The original turned to look at Yugao who was unsealing a set of weights for legs, arms and torso for him, which she gave him.

"Alright, so we will begin with something easy. Each of these weights 10kg. Take them on and run ten lapses around the forest as fast as you can. After this, you will make three sets of 150 push-ups, 150 sit-ups and finally 100 pull-ups each set. Remember that even n the sets you are to wear those weights," she said with a sweet smile seeing Naruto's horrified expression. "What are you waiting for? GET STARTED!" she shouted and the blond started making laps around the training ground. The purple-haired Kunoichi sat down and took out a magazine. "Now it is only me and my Sword Magazine," she squealed hugging the magazine.

 _ **Four hours later**_

Naruto never felt so worn out. NEVER. The training Yugao put him through was extremally hard, but compared with the pain from dispelling the Shadow Clones all at once and the stress of his mind was just mind blowing. But there is also good news, it was confirmed by Tenzo that Naruto is able to use the Mokuton. Tenzo almost fainted when he saw how Naruto made a tree grow without any hand seals, just by lifting his hand and concentrating Chakra into his Wood affinity and looking at a free spot on the clearing. Right after their training session, the ANBU rushed to inform the Hokage about this. His training with Masato went well as well, with the help of Shadow Clones, Naruto was able to learn how to walk the waterfalls.

When they came back to the house, the first thing Naruto did, was to go into his room. The blond was shocked when he saw how big his room was. He had one window next to which he had a Futon. Opposite the door was a bookshelf and next to it was a wardrobe. In the middle of his room were three packages with his belongings from his previous house. The blond made two Shadow Clones and made them unpack his things. Meanwhile, he took a towel and fresh pair of boxers and went to the bathroom to wash. Once again, the blond found himself shocked. The bathroom was bigger than his living room in the previous apartment. It had both, a shower and bathtub, which was bigger than a casual one. It looked more like one from the Hot springs and he was right. Shortly after he entered the Bathtub, Kakashi with his mask, Tenzo, and Masato joined him. Even with all four of them, there was still a place for at least another four persons.

"Ne, Kakashi-Senpai. Why doesn't Yugao-senpai comes too, since we still have placed left?" the blond asked, curious why only the three of them came. When the rest heard about it, they all blushed and started giggling.

"I see, our little Foxy-Kohai wants to spend some time with Yugao-senpai," Masato said and the blond started to blush and his eyes were wide open.

"T-That's not w-what I meant!" he shouted, but Kakashi waved his hand.

"Yes, yes, our little closet pervert," the silver-haired Jonin said. The blond narrowed his eyes and pointed with his index finger on the Jonin.

"Because you are the one talking!" the young ANBU shouted embarrassed. Both Masato and Tenzo laughed at this and Kakashi shook his head.

'You should at least give the lecture a try, Naruto," Kakashi offered, taking out his orange book out of nowhere. Naruto hesitated for a moment, but when he saw that both Tenzo and Masato took out the same book and started giggling, he took in but didn't open it. magically Kakashi took out a second book from somewhere, but before starting reading he motioned the blond to open it. With a sigh, the young ANBU opened the book and started reading.

'Phase one complete, just a little more and I will have my own mini-Me' Thought Kakashi with an evil laugh.

* * *

 **So will Naruto turn into a pervert as well? Will Kakashi accomplish his plans? Why didn't Yugao joined them? Find on the next chapter!**

 **Like I said I plan on giving Naruto a Rinnegan and Mokuton so he will have a Harem. Write possible candidates for the Harem in reviews.**

 **I hope you all liked the episode, I will try to upload the next Chapter as fast as I can.**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! I had thought about the number of girls in the Harem and I think 6 would be good. Yugao, Kurenai, Anko, and Yugito are already in the Harem so if you any wish who you want to see as well in the Harem, just write it in the review.**

 **There was someone who said that if Naruto will have both Rinnegan and Mokuton he will become too strong, but the Villains in the story will be stronger as well, so you don't have to worry about Naruto being too powerful and destroying everyone.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **ANBU team Ro: Chapter 3**

* * *

 _ **Team Ro training ground**_

Naruto blocked a fast right jab to his face, followed by two left punches to his solar plexus and a hook to his right. The blond ducked under a roundhouse kick aimed at his head, using the momentum he did a leg sweep but his opponent jumped over it and did another roundhouse kick to his face, which sends him flying into a tree. After a few moments, the blond stood up and was about to attack his attacker but the latter lifted her hand, making him relax.

"I think this is enough for today. You have really improved in these three weeks, you almost made me sweet today!" Yugao said with a grin when she saw the irritated expression on Naruto's face. "So, wanna go get something to eat?" she asked making Naruto's irritation go away.

"You bet, Yugi-chan!" the blond exclaimed, eager to eat some good Ramen. As the two started walking toward the Ramen bar, the blond reminded himself of what happened in the last three weeks.

Naruto'slife has changed extremally since he joined the ANBU black-ops. His day's timetable has changed. He would wake up every day on seven am and go to shower and eat breakfast. After this, he would have a training session with his teammates from nine am to two pm. After this, he and Yugao would go eat lunch together either at Ichiraku's or Dangoya. They went there the only duo because both Tenzo and Masato liked to eat different things, then the duo. It became a common joke that Naruto and Yugao were dating secretly. After lunch, the team would go on a four hours Village patrol, watching places like Hospital, Library or simply the streets of Konoha and preventing either drunken Ninja's or Civilians from doing something foolish. After the patrols, Naruto would either get 'classes' on Fuinjutsu from Jiraiya of the Sannin or Kenjutsu training from Yugao. When it was finished, the blond had the rest of the evening for himself. In this time he would either go with Masato to a bar and drink a little Sake, go with Yugao and Gamble money away or he would find a peaceful place in the Village and read 'Icha Icha' series.

Yes, Since the evening when Kakashi gave Naruto the book to read, the blond become a slight pervert. he didn't read the book everywhere like Kakashi, but when he was bored he would do it. If we are talking about Kakashi, he silver-haired Jonin made another step to make a mini-Me. he taught Naruto the Chidori, which took the blond only two weeks to learn. But the lack of Sharingan in Naruto make this Jutsu weaker than for Sasuke or Kakashi since the Jutsu's caster needs to predict his opponent's movement. If we are talking about learning Jutsu's, then the blond can't forget about what the lessons with Tenzo gave him. The young ANBU operative is learned four different Wood Jutsu and one Water and one Earth Jutsu. His Kenjutsu and Taijutsu has gotten much better as well and does not forget that thanks to the training with Masato his Chakra control skyrocketed.

The strangest thing in these three weeks was that no one of 'Konoha 12', any of their Sensei's or anyone who knew Naruto, with the exception of Ichiraku's family, Kakashi, and Sandaime, knew that he was an ANBU. The silver-haired Jonin told him that his team has been bugging him to tell them about the blond. Overall his new life was better, he was respected in the ANBU and team Ro has become like a family to the blond.

Finally arriving on the Ramen stand, the blond and the purple-haired girl lifted the clothing walking in. When the two sat down, they both said at the same time.

"Oi! Oji-san! The usual please!" They both said as Teuchi went to Kitchen since he first-handly felt the wrath of a hungry Yugao. At this moment both of the ANBU operatives saw that someone was looking at them both.

"N-Naruto?" Said a certain Chunin with a scar on his nose. Turning his head to his left, Naruto grinned.

"Yo, Iruka-Sensei! Long time no sees, right?" the blond asked in a cheerful voice."Naruto! Where were you? I haven't seen you since the Finals of the Chunin Exams! I have been searching you all over the Village and why aren't you living in your apartment?" The Academy teacher asked in shock, concern and a bit of anger.

"Relax Iruka-Sensei, I am fine as you can see. Now to answer your question, I am no longer living in my old apartment since I have moved to the ANBU complex,"

"What? Only ANBU are allowed to live in the ANBU complex," Iruka said with confusion, which vanished when he saw Naruto pointing on his and Yugao's outfits with his thumbs. 'Y-You are an ANBU?" he asked and the blond nodded.

"Yeah, I have joined ANBU two days after the Chunin Exams, but don't tell it to anybody," the young ANBU said seriously and his old teacher nodded and looked over Naruto's shoulder.

"Ne, Naruto who is she? Is she your, you know?" Iruka teased with a smirk. Naruto blushed a bit and turned away from his teacher.

"N-No! She is not my girlfriend," he stuttered. Seeing the opportunity to tease her friend a bit, Yugao hugged him from behind, wrapping her hands around his neck and leaning her head on his shoulder, close to his right ear.

"Don't you like me and my body, Na-ru-to-kun?" she whispered in a seductive voice, her warm breath on his skin making him blush furiously as blood dripped from his nose from many inappropriate thoughts. After a few moments, she let go of him and laughed. "You should have seen your face, Naru-kun," she said, making Iruka chuckle a little.

"T-That's not funny Iruka-Sensei, Yugi-chan!" the blond shouted in embarrassment. After a few more moments both of them stopped laughing and Teuchi came with their bowls of Ramen. With quick 'Itadakimasu' both of them started digging in their food. The tree of them ate and talked together, mostly Iruka talking about Konohamaru's corpses pulling pranks on every teacher, civilian and Ninja under Jonin rank, how they are ditching every of his history lessons and they plan how to ambush Naruto and defeat him. It was nice for Naruto to talk with his brother figure, but after an hour and a half, they must have left since they were having patrol around the Village. After they left and started walking towards the ANBU HQ, their tattoos started glowing and suddenly they heard a voice in their heads.

 _"Code "A", I repeat code "A". Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame have been spotted in Konoha and after a fight with three Jonins, they left toward the west gate. Teams Ro, Sigma and Epsilon pursuit them and eliminate them if poss_ ible, _"_ they turned to look at each other with serious expressions before using Shunshin to get to the ANBU HQ. When they got there they saw that Tenzo was already there, taking his mission gear. they both followed suit and unsealed their masks and took their Kunai and other necessary gear for a mission. A moment after them a fully prepared Masato appeared. When all of them were ready they collected next to Tenzo.

"You heard what we are dealing with, let's go now!" with a nod they all left ht e base via Shunshin.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the forest**_

Two cloaked figure leap through the forest around Konoha, both of them having black cloaks with red clouds on them. After a few more minutes of running, they came to a stop on a large clearing. The higher one of them turned to look at his partner.

"Are you sure this is far enough, Itachi?" asked the blue-haired companion of Uchiha Itachi, also known as the hottest Uchiha ever born. Itachi runs his right hand through his fabulous black hair and turned to the shark-man.

"It should be enough. Just remember our orders and follow our plan, Kisame," Itachi said to Kisame in a monotone voice. Kisame grinned at his partner and patted a wrapping on his back.

"Hai, Hai, you take the Jinchuriki kid and I take his teammates," the shark-man said. The Uchiha nodded and looked at the higher man.

"Remember, give me enough time so I can accomplish our goal. Remember to not take any of Naruto-Kun's teammates lightly," Kisame nodded with another grin, showing his sharp teeth. He took his wrapped sword out and looked into trees with a glee in his eyes.

"Here they come," Itachi just nodded. Suddenly four ANBU's appeared out of the trees standing in front of the two rogue Ninjas.

"Let Naruto-kun go with us and we will spare your lives," Itachi said with a monotone voice and before Naruto or Tenzo could answer, Yugao beat them.

"Like hell, I am gonna let you take Naru-kun, you bastards!" Cat shouted and took out her Katana and Naruto unsheathed his Chokuto and took his fighting stance. Masato took his Gentle fist stance and Tenzo took out two Kunai and held them in a reverse grip.

"I see," Itachi said and went through several hand seals. _Snake, Tiger, Boar, Horse, Tiger._

 **"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu,"**

Itachi spat out a huge mass of fire which flew forward the four ANBU, who jumped out of the way, meanwhile Kisame made a single hand seal. _Tiger_

 **"Water Clone Jutsu,"**

Suddenly two clones of Kisame went to engage Cat and Crow in a battle, while the real Kisame when for Tiger. Naruto seeing that his teammates were fighting one-on-one fights wanted to help them, but Itachi blocked his way and did a fast roundhouse kick which Naruto blocked and jumped back to gain some place. Naruto took his Chokuto while Itachi took out a Kunai. Both of them rushed toward the other and started to fight. slash for slash, block for block, dodge for dodge. They parried each other's attack and tried to find an opening. After a few minutes of the fight, Itachi ducked under a horizontal slash from Naruto and tried a leg sweep, but the blond jumped over it and tried a roundhouse kick in the air, but the Uchiha caught his foot and threw him back, further back from his teammates. Both of them stood simply there for a second and Itachi said.

"You're very strong for your age. People like you are called Geniuses, but..." he trailed off as he closed his eyes. Seeing this opportunity, Naruto made a mad dash for the Uchiha, making a horizontal slash, cutting Itachi in half, just to him to vanish into crows. naruto's eyes widened and he made a tiger seal.

"Kai!" Suddenly the world in front of Naruto changed showing an unharmed Itachi who simply stood there not even having Kunai out. "Since when?" the blond asked.

"Since the very beginning, since when you entered the clearing," Naruto's eyes widened when he turned to his left to see Kisame impaling Yugao with Samehada. Bringing his hands together again he made another pulse of Chakra and the scene before him vanished, but so did Itachi. Fox turned around just to see blood red eyes in front of him, looking into his very soul. Before Naruto could do as much as move a muscle, Itachi attacked.

 **"Tsukuyomi!"**

* * *

 _ **With Masato**_

The Hyuga was engaging Kisame's water Clone in a Taijutsu fight. Of course, Masato didn't think that this fight would be easy since they were fighting two S-Rank missing Ninjas, but not being able to land a solid attack in a Taijutsu fight with a Clone? Dodging another roundhouse kick to his head, the Hyuga thought about different strategy. Rolling back to gain some distance, Crow did some hand seals. _Dragon, Ram, Dog, Bird_

 **"Doton: Rising Spear Jutsu!"**

Masato hit the ground with his palms and suddenly five large spikes of stones erupted from the underground, impaling the shocked Water Clone, which burst into the water. With a smirk, Masato leaped towards Tenzo to help him with Kisame.

* * *

 ** _With Yugao_**

The Kunoichi ducked under another horizontal slash from Samehada and tried to counter with her Katana with a horizontal slash to Kisame's shoulder, but the Clone jumped back, but the purple-haired woman didn't give him a pause as she continued her onslaught. With a horizontal slash to Kisame's torso, she slashed him in half, but the moment her Katana went through him he puffed and changed into a log. Relying on her instincts, she jumped back just in time to avoid being shale in half, but at the last moment, Samehada became larger and scales went through the wrapping. Yugao's eyes widened when she felt immense pain in her right side, she looked down to see that her skin was shaved and she was bleeding. She jumped back and went through a long set of hand seals, ending on _Bird_.

 **"Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

Suddenly out of a nearby lake a large dragon of water formed. The dragon waited next to Yugao, it yellow eyes looking at its prey. With a mental command, the dragon rushed with an amazing speed forward the water Clone who started going through his own set of hand seals, but before he could finish it was cut in half by another Yugao, who puffed out after destroying Kisame's clone. When she saw that her battle ended, she took out a medic kit and started tending her wounds.

* * *

 _ **With Tenzo**_

After a powerful back kick, Tenzo was sent flying on the ground and before he could get up, Kisame delivered a dropkick on Tigers back, making the latter coughed out a big amount of blood. Thinking about finishing the battle fast. Kisame went through several hand seals. _Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Rat._

 **"Suiton: Water bullet Jutsu!"**

The real Kisame spat out a couple of water bullet which flew toward the lying form of Tenzo. A moment later in the place were Tenzo was lying was a large explosion made by the water Jutsu. Kisame grinned but suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

 **"Mokuton: Wooden Dragon Jutsu!"**

Kisame had to dodge a huge dragon, which erupted out of the ground and tried to impale Kisame from behind. The blue-skinned man did the same seals again and once again used the water Jutsu, but this time aiming at the real Tenzo, not a wood clone.

 **"Suiton: Water bullet Jutsu!"**

This attack was much stronger and faster than the previous one, but suddenly Masato appeared in front of Tenzo and smashed his palms on the ground pouring much amount of Chakra in it and shouted.

 **"Doton: Mud Wall Jutsu!"**

A defensive wall formed in front of the two ANBU protecting them barely from the wrath of water bullets. Suddenly another voice rang on the clearing.

 **"Futon: Slicing Wind Wrath Jutsu!"**

Kisame had to jump away a few times to not get cut by the large waves of wind which easily cut through boulders. In front of Kisame were now standing three of the four ANBU. Looking around and not seeing Naruto around, Yugao turned to look at Tenzo.

'Captain, where is Fox?" she asked in a concerned voice. Tenzo's eyes widened behind the mask when he saw that the youngest of them was somewhere else, but before any of the ANBU could answer, Kisame said.

"Itachi is probably having some fun with him, but if you want to help him, you have to get through me!" Kisame stated and rushed forward the three ANBU who took defensive stances.

* * *

 _ **With Naruto**_

The blond looked around, he could see that the sky was red and everything else was black, he was hanging tied on a cross. Suddenly Itachi appeared in front of him with a Wakizashi in his right hand.

"What's going on here? Let me go!" The blond shouted in frustration as he couldn't get free.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun. This is the realm of Tsukuyomi, the strongest Genjutsu in the world. I am here god, I manipulate the mass and time. Seventy-two hours here are barely twenty seconds out in the normal world. In these seventy-two hours I will torture you," Itachi said and stabbed Naruto in the gut, making the blond shout in pain. Suddenly hundreds of Itachi's appeared around several Naruto's being tied on crossed, all stabbing the Naruto's at once. Naruto could only scream in agony as he felt the worse pain in his life. "One second has passed, only seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds left,"

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **So here is a real first fight in the story, I know it isn't too good, but hey, not everything can be perfect, right? So remember to review and you still can choose two ladies to Naruto's Harem.**

 **Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! The Harem is complete! I have reduced the number of ladies in Harem from six to five. The Harem being now: Yugao, Kurenai, Anko, Yugito, Mei.**

 **For those who wanted Ino in the Harem, sorry.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **ANBU team Ro: Chapter 4**

* * *

 **"Suiton: Ripping torrent!"**

Tenzo pointed his palm at Kisame and suddenly a whirlwind of water flew towards the missing-nin who just barely jumped out of the Jutsu's way. When he was in mid-air he heard a faint noise of something flying towards him. Turning around still in the air he saw a dozen Kunai flying at him. Reacting on his Instincts, which he honed through the many years of being a Shinobi, he lifted his Samehada in front of him a skillfully deflected all of the projects aimed at him. When he landed on the ground he had to jump over a leg sweep made by Tezno. seeing an opening, Masato rushed in to deliver a Juken strike to Kisame's back, but none of the ANBU members predicted the missing-nin to turn around and catch the Hyuga's wrist and deliver bone-crushing punch into Crow's chest, which sends him flying backward.

Turning around, Kisame was forced to block a combo of punches and kick thrown at him by Tenzo, but not wanting to let his opponent gain the upper hand, Kisame ducked under one of Tiger's kicks and made a leg sweep, which made Tenzo lose his balance and start flying backward, but before he could hit the ground, Kisame delivered a knee kick onto his back which made him fly slightly upwards. Seeing that Tenzo was in mid-air and couldn't block his attack, The shark-man launched a powerful roundhouse kick onto Tenzo's side and send him flying to where Masato flew. Before Kisame could think to attack any of the male ANBU, he had to bring Samehada up to avoid getting sliced into half by Yugao who was now on his right with her Katana in both her hands. She tried to overpower the rogue Shinobi, but Kisame had more sheer power than the Kunoichi. Seeing that it would get her nowhere, the purple-haired Ninja jumped back and prepare for another round of Kenjutsu with one of the previous "Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū"(Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist).

When she jumped back and took her Kenjutsu style, Kisame leaped forward with the intent to play a little more with the female swordswoman. The shark-men did a diagonal slash at Yugao's torso, but the woman sidestepped his attack and tried to stab Kisame at his opened left side, but fortunately for Kisame, he was able to jump back to avoid getting cut. The missing-nin did a quick leg-sweep above which Yugao jumped, but as she was mid-air, Kisame tried to slash her with a horizontal slash. Seeing that she would be able to dodge or to block the attack, Yugao impaled her sword in the ground and used it to launch herself back to avoid getting slashed. At the last moment where she was using her sword as a springboard, she took it out of the ground and jumped back with it. Not wanting to let the ANBU get rest Kisame attacked her again. Yugao sidestepped a vertical slash from Kisame and blocked the next horizontal slash at her waist. Jumping back to gain some place she went through several hand seals. _Bird, Boar, Dog, Rat, Hare, Snake._

 **Suiton: Water needle Jutsu!"**

Without any source of water nearby, Yugao spat out several needles made of Water enhanced by Chakra, which flew towards the missing-nin who brought his sword to defend himself from the attack. In corner of his eyes, he saw Yugao appearing on his left and going for a roundhouse kick to his exposed side, but before her attack could hit him, he lifted his left knee to block her knee. With an impressive show of agility, Yugao used Kisame's knee as a springboard and jumped into the air and did a tornado kick to Kisame's head, under which he ducked and tried to land an uppercut on Yugao's gut, but she sidestepped the punch and launched a left hook on Kisame who caught her wrist and delivered a powerful side kick onto her torso, which sends her flying back, luckily for her before she hit the ground, she was caught by a panting Tenzo who was now standing next to deeply breathing Masato. All three of them were cut, bruised and worn out. In front of them was Kisame who only had a couple of bruises and one or two small slashes. The fact that he wasn't panting was making the work for the ANBU even more difficult.

"Dammit! I can't contact HQ. Besides why hasn't anyone felt any of these Chakra spikes, we aren't too far from the Village," mumbled a frustrated Tenzo. The three of them had tried to get back-up, but it looked like the connection with the Base was severed. Kisame chuckled and the three Konoha Elites looked at him with confusion, but still on guard.

"The reason why you can't contact your base or why no one has felt our Chakra yet is that Itachi has several barriers laid around this place because he doesn't want any interruption with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. We have lured you here," He said with a grin when he could almost see the shocked faces of the ANBU. Before any of them could say something, a scream of agony could be heard around the area. All of the ANBU's eyes widened when they recognized the voice.

"Naru-kun! What are you doing to him?" Enraged Yugao asked as she lifted her Katana and took her fighting stance, the yells still in the background. Suddenly the screams ended and a mere moment later, Itachi appeared with a Shunsin next to Kisame. The latter looked at the Uchiha with a grin.

"Well? How did it go?" The shark-man asked, trying to suppress a chuckle seeing the horrified faces of the ANBU behind the masks. Itachi looked at his partner for a moment and answered in a monotone voice.

"Exactly like we've planned. Mission accomplished and I have already reported about the success so we can go now," Itachi ordered and the two of them vanished. Getting over their shock, Yugao closed her eyes to find Naruto's location. A moment later she started rushing towards the forest. Nodding to each other, Tiger and Crow followed Yugao to the forest. They arrived in front of the forest to see a lifeless body of Naruto lying next to a tree. Yugao took f her mask and did the same with Naruto. She lifted her hand to his neck to check his pulse. She released a sigh of relief when she could his pulse, faintly but still there. She turned around to see a Masato who was leaning on Tenzo.

"He is alive, but his pulse is faint. His Chakra is also vanishing suddenly," She placed back their masks and lifted the blond. Tenzo nodded to her and the two of them started running towards Konoha. Tenzo pushed some Chakra into the Tattoo, which glowed slightly.

"Captain Tiger, reporting. Together with team Ro, we engaged Kisame and Itachi in a fight. No casualties, but Fox's pulse and Chakra are going down rapidly, we need instant medical treatment. Crow is unconscious due to Chakra exhaustion. Itachi and Kisame flee further towards west. A full report will be given on place," Tenzo reported and a moment later the tattoo glowed again.

 _"Roger that, Tiger. We are preparing a medical room at the base prepare to help him, block "A" room seventeen,"_ the voice said. The two conscious members of team Ro started running even faster.

* * *

 _ **ANBU hospital, thirty minutes later**_

Yugao, Tenzo and Sarutobi Hiruzen were waiting in front of a room in which Naruto was treated. After what seemed like hours, the door opened, showing a panting ANBU doctor. The look on the faces of the three ninjas said the unspoken question. The doctor knew that what he is going to say will make the sad and even more angry. With a defeated sigh he explained the situation.

"We ere able to stabilize his condition, so he is not in any danger anymore," he said the first part. All three of the other person were starting to smile, but the expression from the doctor showed that he wasn't finished yet. "But there is a big problem. Fox is in a Coma. No matter how hard we tried, we can't wake him up. There is a possibility that he will wake up alone, but it is slim. The only person I think that might be able to help him here is Tsunade-sama," The doctor said with a grim expression, knowing exactly why the female Sannin has left the Village. "there is also the matter of Hatake Kakashi," Hsaid, gaining the attention of the three again.

"What happened?" Asked Tenzo.

"Thirty minutes before Naruto-san, Kakashi-san was brought here in the same state by Might Guy

"I... see, thank you," Hiruzne said with a worried expression on his face. With a quick bow, the doctor left, leaving the three Shinobi's standing there, each of them in different thoughts. After a few minutes of standing in silence, Hiruzen sighed. "I have to contact the Jiraiya about this. Tenzo, with two of your subordinates out of commission, your team is free for a week," The old Kage said, but before he could go, Yugao asked him.

"Hokage-sama. what will happen to Naruto-kun and Kakashi-Senpai?" Asked Yugao, who was concerned about her teammate and friend. Hiruzen gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"I will inform Jiraiya about this at once and I will send him to find and bring Tsunade back. You don't have to worry about it, I am sure that when she heard who the one injured is, she will come here. Although I should prepare for her wrath," Hiruzen said the last part under his breath. The purple-haired girl nodded, still a bit hesitant about the blond's health. With a bow, the two ANBU members left the ANBU hospital to get some rest after their recent fight with two S-Class missing ninjas.

 _'With this done I should go find Jiraiya'_ Thought the Sandaime.

* * *

 _ **Hokage's Office, twenty minutes later**_

"And this leads to where we are now," Said Hiruzen, who was saying one of his students what happened today. Of course, Jiraiya knew most of it from his spy network, which, has told the Toad Sage about Itachi and Kisame going towards Konoha, but he still wanted to hear it from his Sensei's mouth. That's the reason why Jiryia was in the Hokage's office even before the Sarutobi could go and search for him.

"Is it really the only way to wake Naruto up from the coma? You know exactly how she will react when she hears that you and the council lied to her about her _grandson_ ," Jiraiya said with a frown. It was an S-Rank secret known only to a handful of people, but both Jiraiya and Hiruzen knew that Naruto wasn't completely orphan, since he still had one living relative by blood, that being Senju Tsunade.

"I know Jiraiya, but the longer we wait, the consequences will be worse. Besides Minato-kun asked me to tell about her when he becomes a Chunin or when I think that the time is right and when if not now?" The old kage asked and Jiraiya had to admit that hi sold Sensei had a point.

"When should I go?" The toad Sannin asked, but was surprised when he saw the serious face of the Third Hokage, also known as Kami no Shinobi.

"Now and let me tell you this Jiraiya this is an S-Ranked mission and I want you to come back with her as fast as you can. That means no slacking off, no peeping on Hot springs, no Sake and you are to go at your top speed and not roam along the road. Am I clear?" Hiruzen asked. Seeing how serious his Sensei is about this, Jiraiya put his 'goofy old man' mask and nodded seriously.

"Crystal. I will leave in about twenty minutes. We are lucky that before I came to the Village one of my contacts gave me intel on where Tsunade is," With this Jiraiya Shunshined away from the Office to let the old Hokage prepare for the beating he is going to get when his female student comes back.

* * *

 **So the next chapter is here. Is Jiraiya going to be able to bring Tsunade back? Why did Itachi and Kisame leave Naruto instead of taking him with them? For what purpose did Itachi torture Naruto? From whose side is Tsunade Naruto's grandmother?**

 **Find out in the next Chapters of the "ANBU team Ro"!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
